craftlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donations
Considering Craft Legends is a new server, we need help getting everything started and keeping it up and running. Managing a server and website costs quite a bit of money. Realize, this money is mostly coming out of the pocket of an interactive media college student and a nursing school student. We have a lot to save up for. Donations are appreciated. Donate Here Why? *If you wish to continue to stick around and enjoy the fun perks of this adventurous server. *If you love the people you’ve met and wish to continue playing with them. *Craft Legends is a unique server. The plugins that it includes gives you a perfect combination of activities to keep you active on minecraft and enjoy more than just building. Level up, do quests, explore! *Donators of $5 or more receive VIP status on the server. Why be just a builder, if you can have more kits and commands? What? *The $5 donation minimum gives you VIP status. *Your name color is separate from the guests and builders. Thus, everyone knows you are a donator. *You get special kits. Forget /kit start, you now have access to more things that will benefit you on the server. You might even have access to items not offered on the server, such as nether blocks. How? *Donate to Craft Legends RPG via Paypal. Click the button at the top of the screen to donate. *How long? VIP lasts forever. You do not lose your recognition for being a donator. You can only improve from that point on, by becoming a higher level donator if you so desire. When? *Your VIP status gets updated as soon as the Administrators get the email and payment through paypal. When your name gets updated, so do your privileges. You receive the extra kits and commands asap. Levels of VIP: Lvl 1 $5: command: /call (teleport to player) /lwc (all chest protection commands) /nation new (create a new nation with towny) /call (request a teleport) tool/armor misc stone tools farming Lvl 2 $10: command: /me (example: type “/me dances around” result: ” *jondatz dances around”) tool/armor misc torches grass sand Lvl 3 $20: command: tool/armor misc redstone logs (birch, darkwood) food (bread, cookie, mushroom soup) signs Lvl 4 $30: command: /sneak (temporarily have your name invisible through blocks/walls and stay in a crouch position while walking without holding down on shift) tool/armor misc lightstone winter bricks Lvl 5 $45: command: /snow and /thaw tool/armor misc pumpkins clock compass mossy cobblestone Lvl 6 $60: command: /mute and /unmute (to mute players) tool/armor misc hell (netherstone, slowstone) colors (all colors of wool) Note: Donations add up. You do not have to donate all $60 at once to become level 6. You can donate $5 and become Lvl 1, donate another $5 and become Lvl 2, etc. Donators do get privileges and it makes the game more interesting, but having these privileges does not mean they get any exceptions to Craft Legend RPG’s Rules. The rules are the same for all players.